Telephone repertory dialers are known in which a plurality of telephone numbers are stored in a suitable data format in a storage medium for later readout of a selected number. A well-known repertory dialer sold under the trademark MAGICALL employs as elongated web contained in a cartridge and having a magnetic recording surface for recording a plurality of telephone numbers across the width thereof in respective tracks and an opposite visibly readable surface for entering the names or numbers recorded on the magnetic surface. A magnetic transducing head is disposed in operative association with the magnetizable surface, and a motor driven mechanism is provided for longitudinally moving the web to a selected number to be dialed and to cause transport of the transducer relative to the magnetizable surface to read out the number stored therein for transmission over the telephone line. Such a dialer operates in an accurate and highly reliable manner. However, the cost of the device is governed in large part by the mechanical drive assembly which includes an accurate motor drive for transport of the tape head relative to the magnetic surface in order to provide accurate pulse information compatible with the requirements of a telephone switching system. It would be advantageous and it is an object of this invention to provide a repertory dialer in which a relatively low cost and simple mechanical assembly is employed in the recording and readout of telephone number data from a magnetic storage surface.